Tempting Fate
by Sakuraangel1327
Summary: She left and he searched. No reason, just a ring. She was a well renowned psychic, he was a cynic. He didn't believe in knowing the future or anything like that, but what can he do when she predicts his death? Like she says; "Don't tempt fate"


Tempting Fate: She was a well renowned psychic, he was a cynic. He didn't believe in knowing the future or anything like that, but what can he do when she predicts his death? Like she says; "Don't tempt fate."

**And yehahh! She brings out another one! Lol, someone is going to kill me. I can't help the fact I never finish a story. XD XD Hehe, ;)**

**Chapter One**

I don't believe in that crap. The whole 'seeing the future', knowing what's to come, it's a load of shit to me. I don't think that anyone can tell what will become of a certain person in the future. Its stupid, and unrealistic. The future changes all the time. You cannot _see_ what will happen, its humanly impossible.

I was one of the best F.B.I agents that the country had ever seen, I wasn't about to believe some stupid shit about knowing what's going to happen even 10 minutes from now.

With these thoughts in mind I walked into the well renowned psychic's 'office' and began my questioning;

"How did you know where the body was buried?" I looked her straight in the eyes and never wavered even though her eyes made me go weak in the knees. They were a brilliant emerald that could shine in the darkness.

"Why Sasuke, do we really have to have this conversation _again_?" Her voice was like wind chimes in the summer; quiet, feminine yet with a sharp tilt to them. Her witching eyes caught me in their embrace like many times before.

"Damnit Sakura! Answer the question!" I wasn't going to be playing her games this time. No, this time _I_ would be the one in charge. I would be the one asking the questions, and finally getting to the bottom of the mystery that is Sakura Haruno.

"You know how I knew Sasuke! Don't pretend you don't believe," Her voice dropped as she looked at me under lidded eyes. Her smoky mascara only making her eyes look bigger as she stared me down.

"Don't mess with me. There is no such thing as knowing the future!" The sound of my hands smashing into the desk echoed around the interrogation rule, but she never even flinched. She never did. That was one of the reasons I fell in love with her; her sparky attitude and unbelievable inner strength that never wavered no matter what she came up against.

"You say that now, but soon. Soon you will understand and believe. Just have patience my Sasuke," her voice was so alluring, so comforting, so familiar.

"I'm sick of playing games Sakura. If you won't tell me 'how' then tell me; are there anymore?" My voice came out tired and worn; something like how I felt. I hadn't slept in 34 hours just trying to figure out this case, and then we get an anonymous phone call giving co-ordinates to a swamp in the middle of nowhere and find a body half submerged in the muck. We followed the GPS signals from the phone call to a small cottage on the outskirts of town. A cottage I knew quite well, as did my partner. There we found her sitting at the dining table with a cup of tea, just sitting there waiting for us.

And of course she then just opened her mouth and spoke with a friendly voice, her eyes sparkling with mischief,

"It took you long enough, Sasuke." She knew we were coming only because she had made the call from her house phone and she knew we could trace it back to her cottage.

And from there we put her in the back of our car and drove to the station and began the questioning.

"You are still as stubborn as a mule," I couldn't help the familiar slip up as I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose, ignoring the static from my ear piece as my idiotic partner tried to talk to me.

"And you are still as unbelieving as one can be. I guess people never really change." Her voice still light, sent goosebumps up my spine just like she always could.

"Why can't you just answer my question with a logical answer?" I knew I was just wasting my breath, but her tinkling laugh was always the best prize to hear.

"You should know me by now, my Sasuke. I am apparently not a very logical person for I believe in things greater than what you can See," her hands came up to cover my eyes. "Hear," they went to my ears. "Smell," her nimble fingers brushed my nose. "Taste," her mouth so tantalisingly close to my own, yet seemed so far as I counted her eyelashes one by one as they brushed her cheekbones. "And Touch," her small hands enveloped my own as I just stood there and let her talk. Let her do whatever she pleased. She was the only woman, besides my mother, that I let do whatever she pleased in my presence. She was allowed in my personal space. When I was with her, it was like she understood who I was and there was no need for explanations if either of us suddenly felt like looking in the other's eyes, or touching the others' hands just to make sure they were still there.

After my family's death, Sakura and Naruto were the only two who got me through. I had other friends, and mentors, but the only two that really reached me was Sakura, my fiancée at the time, and Naruto, my best friend since we were only babies.

Then I became one of the best detectives in the country, alongside Naruto, my partner of 5 years. And now at the age of 24 we were the legendary power duo, bringing down the bad guys and always being one step ahead of everyone.

As for Sakura? Sakura made a name for herself as being the witch of the village. She never seemed to mind the graffiti defiling the walls of her cottage. She took it all in stride. She said it never mattered as long as Naruto and I were there for her. Naruto, of course, being the idiot he always believed in her 'otherworldly' visits. Visiting and talking to the dead, seeing the future, knowing the stories of any objects she touched. Naruto always believed she had the power, but I was always the unbeliever. And I guess that's why she left me in the end. She just got up and left one day; leaving only a single cherry blossom and the Uchiha engagement ring I gave her on the pillow. I had tried to find her for months, years after that, but she always seemed to evade my visits; my phone calls; my letters. Her perfume finally faded from my pillow. She gave no reason for her leaving me; she just got up and left. Naruto had remained in contact with her, but after 2 years of searching for a reason I finally gave up.

We were meant to be together forever. Even she had said that, we had been high school sweethearts, and she always said it was fate. Fate brought us together, and apparently; fate broke us apart.

At 18 my heart broke, at 20 I stopped searching for a reason why. I tried to fill the hole in my heart many times in the years past, but no one could ever fill the aching, gaping jagged hole that she left behind.

She broke my heart, and I was going to find out why. Finally, after 6 years of waiting, she finally returned to me.

Fate or not, she was mine once again. I would make sure of that.


End file.
